Speckled Green on Rippled Blue
by Dilapidated Edifice
Summary: After a while of not seeing each other, Day and June must struggle to discover what true love really is, and whether or not, their relationship will continue to work. This is our first story, so it would be appreciated if you gave us some tips about possible improvements, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Day

CHAPTER ONE

Longing, deep, unresistable longing fills my cavernous chest as sitting through another lecture on the importance of spelling terms accurately becomes nearly impossible to bear. My eyes drift towards the clock, eyeing the minute hand, urging it to go faster, so that I can escape the arms of the classroom and fly into the arms of June, my beloved.

Chills creeped up my spine as I shuddered with excitement, lost in my fantasies of what being with June would feel like. I hadn't seen her in months; ever since her parents had sent her off to some fancy private school at the beginning of first semester, I had heard less and less from her. I feel my hands tremble with excitement, longing to stroke her soft cheeks, longing to curl a loose piece of hair behind her pixie like ears. I can feel her smooth curves pressing against my body, leaning into me as I lean back into her; I can feel her soft lips as they feverishly seize mine, a moment of everlasting love.

Young love, love that was never meant to be some may say. Me, from a small family, a family that struggled everyday to pay our dues and stay out of poverty, falling in love with her, the daughter of the city mayor, a man of never ending power and wealth, a man who was planning on running for president. How could a man so cold-blooded and twisted possibly be connected to such a charming and sweet girl.

I will never forget, the circumstances under which I first laid my eyes on such a beauty. The skies were bleak and a gray drizzle of rain soaked into my shirt, my shoes worn from years of wear becoming heavier and heavier with each step. I proceeded into the school building to complete the BAC early at the young age of fifteen. Looking at the meticulous murals on the wall, I accidentally ran into someone. Glancing up at that unfortunate someone to apologize, my apology got caught in my throat as I stared into beautiful green eyes flecked with golden spots. Staring dumbly, I felt my cheeks blush beet red before I quickly brushed past her and proceeded to my testing room. That was to be my first run in with June Iparis, and it was the beginning of something, something fresh like a blooming rose in a thunderstorm, a piece of light to hang on to.

Fresh does not last forever though. Like the mildewy musky smell of the rotting boards in my living room, our love soon fell short of the freshness it once was. However, the fault was not in June and myself for that change. Not in the slightest bit did our feelings differ, not in the slightest bit did our love waver. What was lost was the acceptance from our families, from our peers, from the nation.

 _I am nothing, yet she is everything._

That is exactly what everyone sees, and so that is what everyone believes.

 _I am nothing, yet she is everything._

That's what they all say. I can see it in the newspapers when the headlines read, "Presidential Candidate Daughter to Attend Best Private College in France". I can hear it in the gossip of students as they whisper impolitely about June's reckless, yet admirable behavior. I can feel it in my pounding heart when I am turned away like a lowly peasant by the disapproving look the uptight butler gives me when I visit the Iparis' sprawling mansion.

She tells me I'm important. She tells me I'm everything. She tells me I'm worth it. I've given her every reason to walk away. Every reason to leave me. Every reason to find someone better, someone who's worth every bit as she is, someone who can provide you your every want, someone who doesn't have to worry about the costs required to provide you what you want, someone who can treat you the way you deserve to be treated.

Yet she does not walk away, does not leave me in the dust. I fondly remember the bittersweet day on which I planned to let her go so she would not have me to hold her back from an amazing future. I can still picture a frighteningly accurate image of the blazing heat from the sun over head mixed with the heat of June's glare as she tried to process what I was explaining. I can imagine the feel of the heavy humid air, weighing down on my weary shoulders, with all its water particles, refusing to accept the myriad of sweat glistening on my rough skin. Then her gaze softened, and I could swear the whole world suddenly cooled down, though I was still sweating like crazy. She had looked at me straight in the eye with her beautiful speckled ones and green met rippled blue. Her voice, slow, yet caring breathed, "I love you too much to let you go now."

Thoughts continue to fly around my head. Thoughts of love, thoughts of lust, though they are all centered around my one and only, June. Memories also bounce around my head. I get a good glance at our first kiss. That is probably my fondest memory. I can vaguely remember the smooth tile walls and the hard plastic stall of the school bathroom. Yet, clearly, I can still feel June's soft lips on mine. The caution was evident, as it was our first, but the passion sparkled through. The wild passion pulling us together overtook my lovestruck mind, making me forget about all my troubles. I smile, thinking back to the good old days of sneaking out of class, hearing June whisper my name in the abandoned hallway, deserted by students except for us. Even in the emptiness, I can still hear June's voice calling my name, over and over again, until it is not a whisper anymore. "Day, Day," the voice calls. "Daniel!" it yells. I twitch, feeling a heavy hand on my shoulder, and shake out of my stupor. "What is the trick I told you on how to spell xenophobia," my teacher, calmly asks as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Remembering nothing of the lesson I feebly question, "David and Goliath, mister?" And with that the bell rings, the mocking laughter of my fellow students leave me with the shocked countenance of my teacher with whom I collectedly pass by, excitement booming in my chest. Nothing can weigh me down, not now, not while June is so close by.


	2. Chapter 2: June

CHAPTER TWO

People say I'm many different things. They say I'm perfect, they say I'm spoiled, they say I'm impulsive, they say I'm outgoing, they say I'm brave, but they don't know that they're all wrong, even Day. I'm just an animal, a trapped animal, one that has been abused year after year, one that has had submission beaten into it, one that wouldn't dare escape even if the door to the ironclad cage was left open. Before Day, I had only one friend and that was fear.

Fear, an emotion that lies skin deep, just waiting for the trigger, something to break the surface, something to turn a perfectly good human being into nothing more than a rabid animal. Fear brings out a different side of everyone, to me, fear had always seemed quite simple. To me, fear was when my grades weren't high enough, when I did something wrong, when I didn't talk respectfully, when I was caught in a lie, when I wasn't good enough. At first, these ordinary childish actions didn't cause fear, it was what happened as a result of these childish skirmishes that engraved fear into me. No one can cause a child to be more scared for his or her lives than his or her parents themselves; no fear is worse than one of one's own parents. Some times are worse than others.

Fear sounds like the unbuckling of my father's belt, the sounds of his thudding footsteps nearing my bedroom door, the creaking of the door as he walks in, the impending doom, and I feel trapped, like an animal, with nothing to do except take whatever's coming. And I can do nothing but follow the orders to lie down on my bed, to lift my shirt up. Fear is the touch of the smooth leather, resting on my bare skin, tracing the lines of old marks, sending shivers down my spine as I wait. And then the leather is gone, and I await the first lash, a lash that burns my back, a lash that reminds me how much of a failure I am, a lash that brings tears to my eyes, tears that I refuse to let out. And I'm afraid, too afraid to call out, too afraid to say that I've had enough, too afraid to fight back; instead, I bite the inside of my cheek and brace myself for more, more that I don't know if I can take. Lash after lash, the pain builds, until I feel as if I'm burning, except it's not just the outside of me that's burning, I'm burning up from the inside out as well. And then it's all over, and I can do nothing but follow the orders to get up and to lower my shirt back down when all I'd want to do would be to lie there and let the cold air cool my burning skin. But I don't complain, I don't dare to, I let the fabric bite into my aching skin, I'd do anything to keep the belt where it should be, keeping one's pants up.

Weak, that's what I am. A weakling, a coward, a failure. But what my parents' countless beatings have taught me is that never show your weaknesses, hide them behind a mask, a mask of perfection, a mask that no human can penetrate. And I had it all down until Day entered my life. Never had I ever fallen for someone so hard so quickly, he twirled into the room on top of a shining star, something too good to be true and I reached for the stars, I really did, and I finally had him. Then, my father ruined everything. I was stupid to think that I could get away with seeing a guy from a poor family at our family mansion.

Nevertheless, I had tried and I had failed, like always, and now, I was isolated from the rest of society in some fancy private school. I was miserable, so the fact that I was now home on break came as a relief. Impatiently, I glanced at my watch, fifteen minutes I thought as the car passed countless rolling hills and nice buildings on its drive towards the district's best high school. I wasn't surprised when I heard that Day was ranked number one at the district's best high school, he was always very bright. Sighing, I leaned against the window, the memory of our goodbye swimming before my eyes.

"I'm sorry Day, I really am," I cooed to him, pressing myself deeper into his chest, feeling the hardened muscles of his arm close around me in a tight embrace. His eyes were broken, those bright blue eyes shattered like glass, seeing him in this state broke me as I stared into an irreparable mess. His jaw tightened and I stroked his cheek, forcing him to loosen up. I looked into his eyes and he turned away, unable to look at my face muttering, "This is all my fault, if I had listened to you, none of this would have happened." Pain entwined in his voice, I buried my face into his shoulder, soothingly stroking his chest in an attempt to calm him.

"Hey, it's not your fault, we both wanted it, stop beating yourself up over it," I whispered into his ear while tucking one of his loose strands of hair behind his ear. He turned back to look at me, tears shining in his disconnected eyes, "I love you June," he enunciates before leaning into me and our lips interlock. Hunger, desperation powers this kiss, nothing like the first tentative kiss that we shared, but the passion, the lust is still there. I embrace it, and we play, the passion never fading, neither one of us wanting to be the first to pull back. At long last, I start to draw back when Day's gentle hands pull me back in whispering feverishly, "Don't leave, if you leave me, I may never see the light again." Choking back a sob, I gently ease out of his grip. "This is only farewell Daniel," I say, addressing him using his real name, "I'll be back during before long."

Then, I kiss him gently on the forehead, and he bows and takes my hand, kissing it in his gentle and passionate manner before leading me into the awaiting car that will take me to my new school. "It has been my pleasure, my fair lady," he comments before closing the door like a true gentleman, and I wave. I turn as the car jolts to a start, and I get my last glance of Day, nothing like the shy boy I had first met; he was now a boy who had experienced life, a boy who had won my love, a boy who had broken my mask of immortality, a boy that I loved with all my heart, and I had left him with a broken heart, something that I will never forgive myself for, I can only hope that he has chosen to forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3: Day

CHAPTER THREE

With the last bell still ringing in my ears, I dash out the door in a whirlwind of textbooks and papers. Students stare after my paper trail and murmur to their friends about homework and where to meet up later. I walk with purpose, meeting with my friends, and they try to talk to me, but I'm so anxious waiting for June to arrive at the school that I am unable to listen. They give up, telling me to call them later, and leave to go to a nearby café. Almost glad to be rid of my friends, I stride to the front of the best school in the district to wait for June.

I don't know when June will appear back into my life, but I hope that it'll be soon. I miss June so much. It's been too long since I have last been able to stroke her silky cheeks before pulling her perfect lips to mine, molding us together, and holding us as one body fused by love. It's been oh so long, and the thought of seeing her again mashes my thoughts to mush and releases hordes of butterflies into my stomach. I feel the overwhelming need to sit down.

The telltale black sedan of June's father begins its sophisticated arrival into the parking lot. I sit hesitantly on one of the benches outside the now empty school, and wonder if she has forgotten me in the long time we've been apart. The 'pop' of the car door opening cuts through my thoughts and I look up hopeful to see my June. She steps gracefully out of the slick sedan, as beautiful as ever. As June walks closer to the entrance of the school, I can see the weariness in her eyes, the sadness, the guilt, the fear, and it looks as though she is weighed down. Her green eyes seem to have lost her signature sparkle. I swallow nervously, knowing June is not what she used to be. And that scares me.

I on the other hand have only changed in the positive manner. My academics have only been getting stronger. The same goes with my athletics and my social status. Being ranked number one in the high school has made me able to look forward to getting into the top college in France. With June appearing so awful, I felt terrible for making the most of my time alone, and away from her. Feeling only bitterness against my abilities and all I had accomplished in these past months, bile began to rise in my throat and I stand up as June strolls closer. But instead of running over to greet her, I throw her a salute with a smile, then I trudge away with my head low into the school to find a bathroom. I can imagine the confused look on her face turning to hurt as I walk away from her. Bile rising in my throat, I stumble my way through the familiar school. I struggle to open the door to the boys bathroom and hobble through the door, unable to keep everything in anymore.

Within a few minutes I hear the slam of the door as someone pads into the bathroom. It's June. She whispers, "Day?" I answer feebly, "I'm here. I've missed you. How are you?" June sighs, as if longing for something, someone before answering, "I'm alright, and you?" I chuckle, "Could be better, but I'm alright now that you're here." She laughs. It's like golden sunshine on a rainy day. Her laugh creates a beautiful rainbow releasing me from all my misery. I take the urge I had earlier back and run out of the stall to give her a giant hug. "I love you."

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter-they'll be longer in the future. We'll be working on chapter four, so hopefully, we can get that posted sometime soon. Thanks for all the support so far, it is quite encouraging; furthermore, if you guys have any suggestions as to what should happen next, feel free to leave a review. We hope you enjoy, peace out, yolo.**

 **\- Dilapidated Edifice**


	4. Chapter 4: June

CHAPTER FOUR

"When I'm with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside." ~ _Unknown_

When I first heard that quote, it was before I had met Day; in fact, I met Day exactly two years, four months, fifteen days, and nine seconds later. I remember so clearly the first day we had talked. The test had ended, and the school was providing lunch for all the participants; however, participants were scarce, and in the cavernous cafetorium there were only two people; one of those two people was me; the other was Day. We sit three meters apart, neither looking at the other, neither of us talking. The awkward silence blanketed the room as I stared down at the food. Sighing, I decided to end this mind boggling silence. I clumsily scooted towards him, closing the three meters, causing Day to become very interested in his food while also tilting his head away from me.

Impatient, I prod him in the ribcage, "Hey, you should watch where you're going in the future. I would punch you in the face on an ordinary day except today isn't an ordinary day, count yourself lucky." Day blushed profusely stuttering, "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry." I poke him in the cheek, "I'm here you know? I'm not hiding in your salad. I'll have to consider your apology." Startled, Day jerks his head up, glaring at me, "Hey, I don't care who you think you are, but I never gave you permission to poke and prod me like a science experiment." I don't know what hit me, maybe it was the way his face looked so hilarious when he got mad, but I burst out in a fit of giggles, only making him madder which in turn made me laugh even more; in fact, I ended up keeling on the floor with laughter, too distracted to eat.

In between my laughs, Day glances down at me huffing, "Your laugh sounds like a dying seal on stereodroids. Wait no, I meant steroids." The comment and the mistake only made me laugh harder. Extremely embarrassed, Day shuts up although I hear him muttering a few words that would get me into a huge load of trouble if I were ever to repeat them. At long last, my long laughing fit came to an end, and I stare seriously at him, "How does one gain such amazing physical features?" Shrugging his shoulders, he replies, "I dunno, maybe you could answer, have you seen yourself?" I blush at that last remark before I come back with the response of, "Well, I have my father's eyes, nose, and physical composition while everything else of me comes from my mother. Good enough?"

Day smiles and boy does that smile strike my heart full of the poison by the name of love. "You sure are one smart aleck; in fact, I'm willing to bet that you're one of those troublemakers at school," he smirks at me. I return his sweet yet obnoxious smirk with a toothy grin, "I wouldn't say troublemaker. You know, I'm only on a basis of receiving detention everyday. I have yet to be suspended." Day goes into one rather long coughing fit, and I playfully glare at him.

For a while we both smile at each other, his smile sweet and warm, successfully touching my heart, making me feel safe, something few can do. Then I stick my hand out, "I apologize for my rash behavior before. Let's start this over again. I'm June, June Iparis, fifteen this coming semester; I'll be attending Jacques Cartier Secondary School." Day doesn't hesitate to grab my hand leading it into a firm handshake. Such a sweet child yet such a firm grip, evidently there was more to Day that met the eye, and I planned on exploring every inch of him. "My name is Day, Day Wing, already fifteen. Nice to meet you June, I expect I'll be seeing a lot of you in the future then," he calmly replies in a steady soothing voice. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him; he responds to this notion with a charming grin, "I'll be attending Jacques Cartier Secondary School as well this year, and guess what? I've been assigned the *very prestigious* (note the sarcasm) job of being the one who monitors detentions, so I assume I'll be seeing a lot of you." While I flirted on the outside, my heart was leaping with joy, time to up my antics, so I can get to know this boy more in depth.

Heartbreakingly, my phone rang. "Oh, shucks," I muttered, "My father's here to pick me up. Call me?" I asked as I scribbled down my phone number onto a piece of looseleaf. "Sure, see you around then June," replied Day as he bid me farewell with a salute. Smirking at him, I returned the salute before scurrying outside to meet my father's car, a black sedan.

"How was testing?" my father asked seriously. "Oh, yeah, it was boring, easy and boring," I replied carelessly smiling to myself; no need for my father to know about Day yet.

 **~ Author's Note ~**

 **Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's quite the change in mood, so leave a review if you like this style of writing better or if you prefer the darker mood. If we get more than three reviews then we'll publish the next chapter. That's it for now folks, time to take a little break.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day

CHAPTER FIVE

June's break was not particularly long, nor was it particularly short either. A few days into break, I finally summoned the courage to visit June at her house, her giant sprawling mansion full of people who strongly dislike me. Those first days of her break had been spent lying around forgetting about homework with only one thing, one person to be exact, on my mind. June. But it wasn't infallible love that was on my mind, not entirely at least. Instead I could not pull my mind away from her eyes. Her eyes had lost their signature spark. That spark would make me melt at the sight of it like an ice cube melts in an oven. Yet, it disappeared. I needed to see her, and I needed to ask her about everything. Ironically, that is where my courage failed me. Not when I didn't know the answer it a simple question, not when I needed to walk through a crowd of onlookers laughing at my admirable stupidity, but now when I needed to talk to the one I loved most.

There's no going back now. I'm already here, standing on the doorstep and staring up into the face of the house butler who happened to also be staring at me with his signature disgusted countenance. I pushed past him into the house to go look for June. He called out for me exclaiming, "No, don't! You don't understand Monsieur, you can't come in right now!" I sprinted to the stairs with his voice ringing in my ears. He'd never spoken to me, never, so why now?

I heard her muffled cries of agony before I saw the door to her room. I froze. Her voice burned my heart as I felt her pain with her. Whatever that pain was, it tore my insides out and replaced everything with anger toward whomever would hurt her. Still frozen with shock at her quiet wails, I willed myself to move, but it seemed my courage was gone, and apparently my rage refused to take the matter into its hands. A few moments later I heard her door click open, and my body hurled into the nearest door which luckily happened to be the bathroom connecting to June's room. Through a crack in the door, I witnessed Mr. Iparis heading down the hallway as he rearranged his belt. I sucked in an angry breath and prepared to enter June's room.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey guys! Our humblest condolences for the long wait, school was starting and the workload was increasing. Don't worry, we should be updating more often now that things have settled in. Please don't mind, we wrote all of this at once and didn't bother going back through for mistakes. Just bear with us please! Anyways, Chapter 6 should be coming up really soon as well. Thank you for almost 1k reads!**

 **-Dilapidated Edifice**


	6. Chapter 6: June

CHAPTER SIX

Lying defeated once again on my bed, I faintly heard a door open. Thinking it was my father again, I pulled my shirt up again and waited for the next blow. Instead I heard a breath being sucked in, a gasp. "No, no, he didn't, he didn't, my June, are you okay?" The familiar voice of Day in turn made me gasp. I quickly sat up, flinching as my shirt fell up my raw skin and wiped away my tears. Keeping my voice as steady as possible I said, "Oh, hey Day, what're you doing here?" He looked hurt, but I decided to make everything more normal so I smiled and invited him to sit down. He walked closer, yet when I thought he was about to sit down, he gently wrapped his muscular arms around me, careful not to brush my raw skin. Holding on to him for dear life, I burst into tears. He refused to let go until I had calmed down, and even then he stalled until I softly pushed him off of me.

Embarrassed, his ears turned beet red and I playfully tapped them so he knew they were red which only made them burn a brighter shade. I laughed, and he smiled, yet the worry never left his inquisitive gaze. "I'm okay," I assured him. "I never asked if you were alright", he replied with worry filling his voice. "What happened?" he asked before I could respond to his previous reply. I could not tell him, I just could not, but his worry filled, innocent gaze forced me upon an honest response. "I was in trouble."

He gathered me into another hug. I melted into his loving arms. One of his arms accidentally brushed the welts on my back; I flinched. Day quickly let go, and scooted away, sending a stream of apologies at me. Each of them held a sincere helpless tone, and I tried to tell him to come back, but he continued to endlessly spout his apologies. "Day!" I cut him off abruptly.

"I'm sorry June, I, I hurt you love, I should go."

"No, don't go, it's okay, I'm okay, please stay."

"But I hurt you June." He sounded so broken, like a plate, shattered on the floor, so I stood up from my bed and padded over to him. I looked up at him, and pulled him closer to me. "You didn't mean to Day, I love you just the same."

He nodded, and pulled me to the bed. "Come rest June, you look exhausted." I hadn't noticed my fatigue until he mentioned it. Feeling suddenly small, I feebly said, "I don't want to rest on my stomach."

"I've figured that much, but come here, try this." Day lay down on the bed and beckoned me to lay my petit form on top of his tall muscular one. I laughed, deciding this would be quite comfy even though I would still be in the position I strongly disliked since it gave me the same overwhelming fear as it did when my father would arrive to punish me. Within seconds of settling myself on his warm body, I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Day's strong hands kept me sturdy and laying on top of his body. I would wake up in fits with his careful hands holding me, deliberately keeping away from the welts he saw, and with his blue eyes filled with worry, love, and determined protectiveness that warmed my heart. His look sent me spiraling into more sleep, but this time, it was peaceful and welcome.

When I woke up next, Day still had the same look in his beautiful eyes, yet they were overridden with fatigue. Softly, I whispered, "Get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"How are you feeling June?"

"I'm better, thank you for being here for me."

Day held me tighter and brushed my lips with his, and I dove into his soft lips, finding the bliss I had missed. He pulled away with regret in his eyes. "What?", I asked, scared he was going to break up with me for being so weak in front of him. "I need to go home before my mom worries." Breathing a sigh of relief, I suggested calling her and letting her know you would spend the rest of the day and tonight at a friend's house. "No." A dejected countenance spread over my face, and he continued, "I'll tell her the truth; that I'm spending today and tonight with you." I smiled, and handed him my iPhone.

We spent the day catching up. Sitting across from each other on my queen sized bed, we talked, each of us criss cross applesauce. I had missed so much, Day had gotten so far without me. He had everything, and I told him just that. He laughed, saying, "I didn't have you, so I never had everything." My cheeks warmed, "Aw, you're such a flirt Day." I poked him playfully as his ears reddened, and I laughed as he tried to say something else. He finally succeeded in a quiet voice, "It's the truth though, I never had everything with you away making your own destiny." My own blush settled in and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his heart quicken as I kept holding on to him.

When the call for dinner came, I ignored it, and no one ever came to try to get me to eat. "You're disappointed," observed Day, "Why?" I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I just thought someone would care enough to actually try to get me to eat dinner, that's all." Pulling me into a hug, Day suggests, "Wanna get outta here and find some food?" I smile, putting on a glamour of thoughtful thinking, "Hm, would I?" Giving up, I break into a smile, "Sounds delicious!"

Hand in hand, we slip silently out the window as not to be seen by my uptight father, and after finally escaping from my prison, we joke carelessly around. Almost unconsciously, I let Day's comforting presence push away the thoughts of what was going to happen once someone noticed I was missing; now was not the time to think about that; after all, didn't some genius tell us to live in present?


End file.
